sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Cynder Jr
Cynder Jr (Cinder Jr in Japanese) (born May 15, 2057) is a violet dragon who is one of the playable Skylanders in the Skylanders series, first appearing in Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. Her Series 3 counterpart is called Phantom Cynder Jr, later she is the daughter of the late mother Cynder and the late father Sonic the Hedgehog Sr (who is later became spirits after their deaths). As an young dragoness, Cynder Jr. was stolen from her parents and corrupted by the Undead Dragon King Malefor, who gifted her with sinister abilities powered by the darkness of the Undead element. She used these unnatural powers to terrorize Skylands until she was bested by Sonic Sr II. Freed from the influence of evil, Cynder Jr. joined the Skylanders to make amends for her past by using her Undead powers for good. She was voiced by Anais Fairweather (Adult), Rena Strober (Adult), Chloë Grace Moretz (Adult), Ava Acres (Young) and Hynden Walch (Young). Background Personality Stolen as an young dragoness, Cynder Jr. was brainwashed and trained in the ways of evil and darkness. She was a sinister dragon; a harbringer of despair and misery taught to strike fear into the hearts of Malefor's subjects and spread terror far and wide. However a speck of goodness burned somewhere in her black heart, which made her internally aware of the malicious actions she was committing unwillingly. After being freed from Malefor's spell, Cynder Jr. desires to make amends by battling evildoers with her dark powers, but she still struggles with her past. As a result of being corrupted under the Undead element, Cynder retains a wicked side and can occasionally be menacing, but she is trying hard to control her dark impulses from time to time. This omnious trait causes most of the Skylanders to try and keep a safe distance from Cynder just in case her inner darkness takes over. While she is loyal to the Skylanders, she is snarky, spiky when riled, witty, fierce and can be a terrifying force for good in the battle against the Darkness. Cynder also possesses a liking towards dark and brooding places, a trait shared by all Undead Skylanders. However she doesn't enjoy pranks or jokes of any kind. Biography While just an young dragoness, Cynder Jr. was stolen by the henchmen of an evil dragon named Malefor and raised to do his bidding. For years, she spread fear throughout the land until she was defeated by Sonic the Hedgehog Sr. II and freed from the grip of Malefor. But dark powers still flow through her, and despite her desire to make amends for her past, most Skylanders try to keep a safe distance...just in case. Story History Before being recruited by Master Eon into the ranks of the Skylanders, Cynder Jr. was feared in almost every corner of the world of Skylands. Kidnapped as an young dragoness by the Undead Dragon King, Malefor, Cynder Jr. was raised to serve the forces of evil. As she grew, the dark power of the Undead granted her incredible abilities, which she used to terrorize innocent people. Whole villages fell beneath her mystical lightning attacks, and even the bravest warriors would turn and flee when they saw her swooping down from the clouds with her talons outstretched. Twisted and corrupted by evil, Cynder Jr. was Malefor's black-hearted harbringer of misery and despair. But Sonic Sr. II believed there was good in her, deep down. When he confronted her, a ferocious battle ensued. Despite Cynder Jr.'s dark powers, Sonic Sr. II was able to defeat her. When he did, Malefor's control over her was broken. No longer was she the puppet of the Undead Dragon King, and she was determined to make amends for all the suffering she had caused while under his control. Realizing how much she had changed, Master Eon recruited her into the Skylanders. Although she now fights for good, she still struggles with her dark side from time to time, and most of her fellow Skylanders try to keep out of her way - just in case her inner darkness takes over once more. Skylanders: Spyro versus The Mega Monsters Cynder was mentioned by Jet-Vac as one of the two Skylanders (the other being Hex) who was assigned by Master Eon to investigate a mega-sized cockroach that was terrorizing Lucky Lagoon. However Kaos, who had claimed to be turning over a new leaf by battling evildoers, dealt with the problem long before the two Undead Skylanders arrived on the scene. Skylanders: Cynder Confronts the Weather Wizard Cynder Jr. and Zook were relaxing in the sunrays at the Cloudless Desert, but the dragon felt that they were wasting time when they should looking for the next fragment to the Mask of Power. Soon, Hex arrived via portal to inform Cynder and Zook that Master Eon has requested their presence, but were forced into action when a freak rainstorm caused the sand dunes of the desert to start pulling the surrounding Mabu beachgoers underground like quicksand. After saving the inhabitants, the trio of Skylanders return to Eon's citadel where they learned that there have been numerous unusual weather strikes on numerous parts of Skylands. Master Eon then assigned Cynder, Zook, and Hex to venture to the Isle of the Dead, where they believe they'll find the cause of the storms, the Undead fragment to the Mask of Power, and answer the call for help by the undead inhabitants. After being attacked by a Gargantula and a swarm of Spiderlings, the Skylanders were saved by a ghoul named Flunky and his pet Stump Demon, Dogwood. They were escorted to Ghost Town where they learn from the Night Mayor, Morbo, of the unusual sunny weather conditions surrounding the area. The source of the weather is caused by a powerful wizard named Hurrikazam, who suddenly arrived in town and demanded tributes in the form the villagers giving Batterson's pies to him all the while whisking away the villagers offering the pies. In spite of Cynder trying to rescue the undead villagers, Hurrikazam retreated, promising that if the inhabitants don't tend to his demands for pies and if Skylanders angered him further, the weather wizard would bring endless sunshine which would destroy the undead crops. Morbo soon revealed what happened to the villagers Hurrikazam had taken along with the pies: they have been turned back into living, breathing creatures, the opposite of undead. Wondering how Hurrikazam possessed such a power to bring the undead back to life, the Skylanders allowed themselves to be taken by Morbo's Gargantulas to the weather wizard's Cloud Citadel, where they fought against Brock and his group of Drow upon being discovered. The Skylanders soon realized that Hurrikazam is innocent and was forcefully doing his evil deeds by none other than Kaos. The evil Portal Master gloated that he was draining the undead villagers of their undeadliness to store it up in a tank of Undead energy to shower every island of Skylands with undead rain to turn the living into undead and destroy the other element. When Hurrikazam refused to drain the Skylanders of their element, Kaos clipped the wizard's precious flower for defying him and tried to proceed with the draining process anyway, but inadvertanty released the Skylanders from their hold. Just as the Skylanders had Kaos cornered, Hex suddenly trapped Cynder Jr. and Zook in her bone fortresses. The elf sorceress revealed that she has switched sides, now serving Kaos but was concerned if the Undead Energy Extractor was still functional. When it still was, Hex allowed herself to provide Kaos with her powerful Undead energy, claiming that she was tired of being feared and longed to be normal again. Kaos eagerly began the procedure, however the machine was overloading due to the massive amount of Hex's power, which the elf sorceress had planned all along and never actually defected to Kaos. The machine soon exploded, and after a brief moment of seeing Hex's true form, the Skylanders return their attention to Kaos. While Cynder was busy repelling the evil Portal Master's pottery spells, she tricked Kaos into going near a soon-to-be revived Dogwood, who seized Kaos and Glumshanks upon being revived. With Kaos driven away, the Skylanders celebrated their victory back in Ghost Town, where the undead returned to their normal states and Hurrikazam apologized for his actions and announced to redeem himself by bringing storm clouds suitable for the Undead. As a token of his gratitude, the weather wizard handed Cynder an Amazing, Fantastic, Incredible, Suprising, Unfathomable, All-Coloured Rose seed, the Undead segment to the Mask of Power. Upon returning to the Eternal Archive, Cynder, Zook and Hex were given the horrible news by Spyro that Squirmgrub had kidnapped Master Eon and took five of the pieces to the Mask of Power with him. Skylanders: Trigger Happy Targets the Evil Kaos Cynder Jr. was one of the Skylanders who assembled to stop Kaos from reforming the Mask of Power. Despite getting through Kaos's defenses in his castle, the Skylanders were unable to stop Kaos from putting on the Mask of Power, which allowed him to steal the powers of the Skylanders, including Cynder Jr.'s, rendering them defenseless. Cynder Jr. and the other Skylanders were teleported back to Eon's Citadel by Master Eon before they can be finished off. Without her ghost powers, she worked with the Skylanders in creating a makeshift tower to protect the Core of Light from Kaos. Despite their efforts, Kaos once again overwhelmed the heroes by using their powers against them. Trigger Happy, along with Cynder Jr. and the other Skylanders, tricked Kaos into using all of their powers at the same time, causing him to lose control. At that moment of weakness, the Mask of Power was yanked off Kaos's face by Trigger Happy, allowing the Skylanders to recover their abilities and use them to fully destroy the Mask of Power once and for all. Skylanders Issue #6 (Meet & Greet & Defeat) Cynder was putting on a exhibition show at the Rumbletown Arena by taking on many challengers, including Enfuego Chompies and a Crystal Golem. After the battle, the dragon goes to meet and greet her eager fans, one of them being the sprite, Calliope. The two shook hands, and while Cynder suddenly felt weak, the sensation went away almost instantly. As she and Calliope parted ways, Cynder was unaware that the sprite had unwillingly stolen an essence from her under orders of a returning enemy. Return of the Dragon King Part 1 (Skylanders Issue #7) After feeling weak from shaking hands with Calliope, Cynder began tracking down the fairy with a charm she bought from Auric. However while following the trail at the Cadaverous Crypts, she lost the charm during a battle with a group of Rotting Robbies and Bone Chompies, who weren't affected by her weakened Spectral Lightning attacks and pursued Cynder. Luckily, Cynder Jr. was saved by Wallop, Hex and Sonic SR. II, who had also been following the trail of Calliope. Realizing that she, Hex and Sonic Sr. II were the only ones targeted by the fairy, Cynder Jr. joined her fellow Skylanders to the caves and followed Calliope to its depths. While navigating through the tunnels, Cynder Jr. noted that she had a feeling she had been there before. She and the other Skylanders soon spotted Calliope and quickly gave chase. Unfortunately, they arrived too late to stop Calliope from releasing their powers to a hidden shadow who absorbed the magic and became revived. Upon discovering the mastermind behind Calliope's actions, Cynder Jr., Hex, Sonic Sr. II, and Wallop were then easily overwhelmed by the renewed fire power of the Undead Dragon King Malefor. Return of the Dragon King Part 2 (Skylanders Issue #8) Upon awakening, Cynder Jr. found herself imprisoned in the Crypts along with Sonic Sr. II, Hex and Wallop. She expressed animosity towards Calliope for allowing Malefor to return at full strength and insisted that the fairy must pay for what she had done. When it was revealed that Malefor was going after the Skylanders Academy to make her, Sonic Sr. II and Hex suffer for the trouble they caused him, Cynder Jr. struggled in vain to get free to stop Malefor. In a fit of fustration, she lashed out at Sonic Sr. II then Calliope before the blue hedgehog's second son stopped her remarks. With some encouragement from Spyro, Cynder shared her experiences as Malefor's minion and how Spyro and Master Eon gave her a second chance despite her previous actions. She, along with the group, tried to convince Calliope that she could make up for what she had done. However, the fairy ran away, ashamed of what she had done and refused their help, leaving Flynn and Mags to find the Skylanders and rescue them. They immediately set off to stop Malefor, arriving at the demolished Skylanders Academy in time to challenge the evil dragon to a fight. Return of the Dragon King Part 3 (Skylanders Issue #9) With Sonic Sr. II, Hex and Wallop by her side, Cynder Jr. began distracting Malefor in order to lead him away from the school and its students. They used Mags to trap Malefor using chewing gum and redirected the Dread-Yacht into crashing into the evil dragon. However the collision only slightly damaged his armor, further angering Malefor who directs his fury to Sonic Sr. II, angrily swearing that the young dragon would fall no matter how many times Sonic Sr. II had stopped the evil dragon. This confused the four Skylanders as Hex was the who defeated Malefor, but Sonic Sr. II told that his father was dead and evil dragon will pay for his treachery. Unable to do any further damage, they were starting to lose the fight again until Calliope and Persephone intervened, and directed Sonic Sr. II to attack Malefor's chestplate to reveal the crystal he used to drain the Skylanders' powers. To destroy the chestplate, Hex used a spell on Sonic Jr. II that would redirect his speed into a stronger impact with an orb. Cynder Jr. assisted Sonic Sr. II by increasing his speed fast enough to smash Malefor's chestplate. Once it was out of the way, Sonic Jr. II destroyed the crystal inside and released the powers of all defeated Skylanders. As Cynder Jr. spoke true about Malefor's persistent nature, the Undead Dragon King attempted to keep attacking despite now facing against a large number of rejuvenated Skylanders. At full power, the Skylanders quickly tied Malefor's tail to the Dread-Yacht's anchor and Malefor was dragged towards the endless abyss when Wallop knocked the Dread-Yacht over the island's edge. Despite his pleas of help to Calliope, she and the others only watched as Malefor fell to the lower parts of Skylands. The fairy regretted having started the trouble to begin with, but Master Eon assured that the Academy would be rebuilt and the Skylanders and their allies would help her regardless. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II When Sonic Sr. II defeated Cynder Jr., he gave her a second chance despite what she had done in the past, and they have been friends ever since. It is mentioned that after a dangerous quest with Sonic Sr. II, Cynder Jr. came out smiling, presumably for the first time. Wrecking Ball While most Skylanders try to keep a distance from Cynder Jr.to be on the safe side, Wrecking Ball once thought it would be funny to trip up Cynder Jr. with his long tongue. However Cynder Jr. didn't find that funny, and she zapped Wrecking Ball's tongue with her Spectral Lightning, leaving the grub worm to not eat properly for a fortnight. It is unknown if Cynder Jr. still holds some animosity towards Wrecking Ball after that. Hex Cynder Jr. sympathizes with Hex as she too knew what it was like to be feared. Zook The dragon is sometimes irritated by Zook's laidback personality but tolerates him. Calliope At first, Cynder Jr. was happy to meet Calliope, who was another fan of hers. When Cynder Jr. discovered that the fairy was responsible for stealing her powers and allowing Malefor to return, the dragon was hostile towards Calliope, proclaiming that the fairy must face the consequences for her actions. Sonic Sr. II soon reminded Cynder Jr. that the one to blame for their predicament is Malefor, and Cynder Jr. apologized to Calliope for her behavior. Malefor Cynder Jr. expresses animosity towards Malefor as he was the cause of her dark past. She is fully aware what the evil dragon is capable of and was willing to try and stop Malefor from harming everyone she cares about. Abilities Due to her exposure to the darkness of Malefor's corruption, Cynder gained abilities that are related to the elements of Undead, such as breathing dark electricity and temporarily turning into her shadow form to dash past enemies, leaving behind a trail of ghostly allies in her wake that will harm her foes. Cynder has the ability to fly using her wings. Quotes Battle Cries *"Volts and Lightning!" *"Leading the charge!" *"Fully charged!" *"All charged up!" *"No rest for the wicked!" *"Time for trouble!" *"Born to scorch!" *"Never stood a chance!" *"Hehe, I'm to die for!" *"I'd tell you nice try, but it wasn't!" *"I'm wicked, so what?" *"Dare to try again?" *"Well that was a blast!" *"This is my kind of place!" - when opening an Undead elemental zone in Giants *"Never looked better!"- when putting on a hat *"Becoming, isn't it?"- when putting on a hat *"Take flight!" *"You call that a challenge?" *"My power will haunt you!" - when checking Cynder's stats *"Shocking abilities, aren't they?" *"Jackpot!" - when opening a treasure chest *"I fear nothing!" *"Oh yeah!" *"Wahoo!" Commercial Quotes *"Uh-uh! I don't think so!" - ''The Beginning'' Trailer *"Pop Fizz, enough with the soda." *"I've heard fairytales that they can punch holes in the ground. I don't believe it! You show me a pig that can fly, I'll show you a Giant that can smash a hole in the ground." - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Fvdx0j7q38 Giants 2012 trailer] *"We've been spotted!" - Obey commercial *"If they're so real, then where are they?" Book Quotes ''Skylanders: Cynder Confronts the Weather Wizard'' *"Now to deal with Hurrikaboo-boo. I predict someone is about to be weather-beaten." *"If those jaws come anywhere near me, it'll be scorched spider, sister." *"Sorry to spoil your snack. Now, send those spectres right back." ''Skylanders: Trigger Happy Targets the Evil Kaos'' *"Who would have thought that Kaos looked worse with hair," Comic Quotes ''Return of the Dragon King'' *"My Spectral Lightning isn't even slowing down these Rotting Robbies. But they won't take me without a fight..." *"Hex defeated Malefor in single combat years ago. We thought she finished him for good, but it looks like he was just licking his wounds and hatching a new plan. And thanks to Calliope here, he might actually succeed!" *"How can you sit there while Malefor is tearing apart the Skylander Academy? Everyone we care about is in danger!" *"Everyone still feared me. No one believed I could ever be anything else... Except Spyro and Master Eon." *"We're all at full power. Which is a good thing... because Malefor has never been good when knowing when to quit!" See also */Skeletal Cynder/ Trivia *Cynder Jr is one of the four characters, besides Sonic Sr, Sparx, Dark Super Sonic, and Malefor, to appear in Skylanders. Altogether, they are currently few characters to come from previous games. *She bears the same coloration as her Legend of Spyro counterpart's Dawn of the Dragon design. *Despite being purple in color, Cynder Jr isn't counted as a rare Purple Dragon. **She also appears to be more violet in color than purple. *In the 3DS version of Skylanders, Cynder Jr doesn't have spikes on her bracelets, while in the console versions, she does. *As seen in media and in the game, Cynder Jr occasionally looks at her claws, much like a lady checking her fingernails. *It is mentioned by Quigley in Spyro's Adventure that he heard that Cynder came back from the dead. *Cynder Jr has a few story elements that are based on her Legend of Spyro counterpart: both were taken and raised under the influence of their universe's Malefor, defeated by their universe's Spyro, and both desire to redeem themselves for all the evil things they have done while under their former masters' control. **Unlike her Legend of Spyro counterpart, Cynder Jr has violet scales, blue eyes, no visible teeth nor silver spines on the back of her head, and doesn't wear a silver bracelet on her tail. ***In addition to this difference, as opposed to her other counterpart, Cynder was born in Skylands, taken fom her unidentified mother as an egg, and given Undead abilities that included electrical attacks. *Both Cynder Jr and Hex share a few story qualities in their backstories: both have encountered the Undead Dragon King, Malefor, and both world inhabitants and the Skylanders are still wary of them due to their dark powers. *Cynder Jr as a Skylander was, at first, fan speculation among the Spyro fanbase, until her sudden appearance in the Spyro's Adventure's character poster confirmed that she was indeed a playable Skylander, catching the fanbase completely by surprise. *She is the only Undead Skylander to be a quadraped. *Cynder Jr didn't say her official catchphrase until Skylanders: Giants. *The symbol on Cynder Jr's forehead is the Brand of the Undead, which unleashes ghostly allies from beyond the grave. *Cynder Jr's spiked collar and bracelets are part of the Undead punk fashion. *Despite Cynder Jr's biography mentioning that the other Skylanders keep a safe distance from Cynder Jr due to her dark past and sinister powers, in the Tall Tales trailer, the Skylanders present are calm around Cynder Jr, implying that they trust her. *In The Beginning trailer, Cynder Jr is not present. However, she is seen in The Director's Cut version flying alongside Spyro and Gill Grunt at the beginning of the battle and carrying away a recolored, enemy version of Cali that was about to harm Gill Grunt. *In Spyro's Adventure, Cynder Jr cannot be harmed while she's using the Shadow Dash. In the future installments of Skylanders ''however, she is now vulnerable to attacks while in Shadow form, plus the dash instantly ends. *Cynder is the only Skylander whose amounts of power stats remain the same even though she has a Series 2 figure. *In ''Spyro's Adventure, Cynder Jr is the only Undead Skylander who does not have an evil counterpart in the boss battles. *Cynder is the only starter pack Skylander in Giants who doesn't have an additional counterpart. *In a Spyro's Adventure triple pack and a Giants Starter pack, Cynder comes with an Air Skylander (Lightning Rod and Jet-Vac) and a Life Skylander (Zook and Tree Rex). *In Spyro's Adventure, Cynder Jr has visible pink marking beside her eyes while in her figure she doesn't have them. These markings also bear a slight resemblance to Camo's. *Despite her chest being red on her figure and art, her chest is pink in-game. *In the Darklight Crypt, there are head statues who resemble Cynder at the entrance to the maze. Category:Spyro characters Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Freedom Planet characters